movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Spoof Travels/Trivia
Here is a list of every trivia added to the movie spoof travels. List of Trivias Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard: *During bedtime, Andrew is left in charge of looking at Yasha, but ends up trying to stop her, then finds that he can't succeed as Yasha goes upstairs. *When the heroes try to stop Belladonna and Madame Mousey, some of them get arrested and have stuff put on them and manage to escape. *This is the first movie spoof travel to begin. *Andrew ends up being smacked twice when he fires and almost spoils everyone's reading. *Stephen ends up being smacked when he scares Courage. *During the Siamese Cats song, the heroes go in pursuit on Madame Mousey and Belladonna. *The escape scene ends up with Stephen and Andrew having their hands being chained, Cow having a bell collar her neck, Chicken and Courage with two chain cuffs put around their necks, and Miss Bianca with two cuffs on her hands. *In the the Zoo scene, a Leopard seal tries to eat Stephen and the others, but misses. *During the seagull chase, the heroes escape, only to have Stephen, Tod, Courage, The Powerpuff Girls and Miss Bianca caught. *This features the debut of Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Courage, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, Grumpy, Cow, Chicken, and The Happy Tree Friends characters. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Piglet Pan: *This is the second movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Jiminy Cricket, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Nick, Judy, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sunil, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Vinnie, Russell, and Penny. *When the heroes try to fly, they fall, because they haven't got pixie dust on them. *When Stephen tries to sign to join the crew, he refuses. *During the battle, our heroes fight against Negaduck, who loses his crew, who get attacked by a stink bomb and fall. *Andrew will carry his two lightsabers (one light blue and one green) and a pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Stephen will carry his light blue lightsaber and pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): *When Cat R. Waul tries to stop the heroes and intends to kill them, he fails and disappears into the cauldron. *This is the third movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Sandy Cheeks, Stephen's crush. *When Oliver steals an apple, the heroes ask him to hand it over. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Trent Hood: *When Stephen and his friends go to Gumball's party, they give Gumball his best birthday presents that he will ever have, such a bow, a hat, an arrow, and a badge that Stephen has given him, for since he promises to join the team, Anais promises to join the team, as well as Darwin will promise to join the team too. *This is the fourth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Max, Gidget, Duke, and Snowball. *Andrew and Stephen disguise themselves as Cinderella, Snow White, Geppetto, and Sultan, and with a fake beard. *Snowball carries a green lightsaber. *When Sneezy sneezes, Dopey pops out and lands in Andrew's arms. *During the escape from Jail scene, Sneezy sneezes, and sends the heroes flying and bumping into a wall, but fails to sneeze again. *As Toothy throws hot peppers at the guards, who eat them, they catch fire. *While the guards are trying to catch the heroes, Tigger throws an ice grenade at the guards to freeze them. *When Andrew and Trent's hats appear, some tubes appear and splash Stephen and DJ, who are pleased to see that Andrew and Trent are alive. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): *The heroes have decided to help Baby to fly. *This is the fifth movie spoof to continue and to celebrate the 75th anniversary of Dumbo, because Andrew says that he wants to go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs like The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, The Great Monkey Detective, and The Forest Book, since he is interested in them. *During the movie spoof ready to begin, Andrew mentions The Train and the Boat, and since he likes that film, he says that he knows that he and the others want to go on that film, along with The Rescuers, The Rescuers Down Under, The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey, The Great Monkey Detective, and The Forest Book. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Bubblesrella: *Bubbles wants to go the ball to marry Michael. *This is the sixth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Rocky, Bullwinkle, I.R. Baboon, I A.M. Weasel, Roo, and Kanga. *When King Hubert and Fagin fight, they have a talk about Bubbles losing her slipper, and fall with a Goofy Holler. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel Animal Story: *This is the seventh movie spoof to continue. *This also features the debut of Gumball Watterson, Danny, Sawyer, Tillie, Wooly, Cranston, Francis, T.W. Turtle, Pudge, Freddi Fish, and Luther joining in the team. *When Stephen catches fire on his tail and puts it out, Andrew pulls out a dart on his butt, but hits Gumball's head, then sends some marbles falling out, pulls a pumpkin off of Chicken's head, and shakes hands with Gumball and Chicken. *As Puss tries to fly, he falls. *While Gumball and Stephen play a shooting game, Stephen asks Gumball to draw and ends up with Gumball shooting. *In the crane game, Stephen ends up being kidnapped, but is trying to escape with the others, then ends up having himself and the others pulled away to Mitch's house. *Before the puppies can announce the present, Tillie knocks the thing off the edge onto the floor by accident. *After Stephen kicks some checkers, one gets stuck in his mouth, and is pulled out by Robin Hood. *While chasing the moving truck, Stephen gets bitten on his tail by Dragon, and has his tail bandaged by Andrew. *During Christmas at the new house, Stephen and Sandy kiss with Maid Marian and Robin Hood kissing each other with love hearts on them. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel with Robin and the Beanstalk: *This is the eighth movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Aristomice: *This is the ninth movie spoof to continue. *This also features the debut of Anais Watterson, Gumball's sister, who joins the team as well. *When the heroes get into a fight, Anais, dueling with Pudge, gets hit on the head with a candle. *When the truck sets off, Anais falls from the truck, only to be saved by Bernard, who climbs aboard with her and the others. *When a high speed train approaches, the heroes duck underneath the vehicle by jumping onto some bits of the bridge, only to leave Anais to fall in, and get saved by Stephen. *When Stephen tries to get ashore, he almost drowns, and is saved by two possums. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Little Mer-Lioness: *When the heroes are underwater, they use their gears to help them swim. *In Rafiki's kitchen, Andrew and King Julian go in to take a look. *During the wrath of Zira, Stephen takes control of the ship. *This is the tenth movie spoof to continue. *When Stephen ends up being knocked into the sea, a Goofy Holler can be heard from him in the fall. *When Stephen gets hit by a wave, another Goofy Holler can be heard from him. *When Rafiki tries to catch Andrew and Julian, he misses. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas: *Cub is trying to talk, but only speaks in baby language, and succeeds in talking by saying his first word. *At the top of the cliff, the heroes dive into the water to have fun. *When the Eds push Stephen off a cliff and send him plummeting helplessly, a Goofy Holler is heard from Stephen in the fall. *This is the eleventh movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin: *As the Gang Green Gang pursue the heroes, during the One Jump Ahead song, Stephen pulls down Big Billy's pants, which seems to be funny. *When Courage pushes a barrel of the edge, it lands on the Gang Green Gang. *As Stephen falls down, Andrew catches him. *As Anais wears a long necklace and a ring of her finger, Phil grabs her and tugs at the necklace, while Gumball grabs his sister and pulls so hard that the necklace breaks apart. *As the heroes run away, they accidentally run over Snowball, who gets hurt. *On being tapped, Tantor turns, and looks, but catches Andrew, who grabs a melon, and blows a raspberry at Tantor, who jumps, but never sees Stephen grab a melon. *Anais cheekily grabs a necklace without Hamm looking. *After Conker insults the Powerpuff Girls, Stephen and the others make him apologize. *As Stephen and Kermit go up the stairs, Anais goes to touch a ruby, and touches it before Andrew, Gumball, Ed, and Edd can stop her, which she saves at last. *When the stairs turn into a slide, Kermit and Stephen slide, since a Goofy Holler can be heard from them. *Before the heroes are about to get destroyed, Stephen bites McLeach, and is sent falling along with his friends down below. *During Fozzie's talk, another Courage, who looks like Courage, appears. *Dancing to the Never Had A Friend Like Me song, Ed and Eddy think they're rich. *As Fozzie tells a lie, his nose grows long, and nearly hits Andrew, who pushes it aside. *When Anais wishes to have a palace of her own, she becomes a queen and has Gumball as her duke. *When Andrew gets a crab bitten on his tail, he gets him off, but tosses him away, then bandages his tail up, only to get teased by Ed and Eddy, who laugh. *During the Prince Ali song, Anais is put into a royal coach. *During the flying scene, The Powerpuff Girls hit Anais's crown falling off, force her to put it back on, and knock Andrew over, but end up spinning Judy round in circles and making her puke into a bag, and hit the Eds like bowling pins. *During the checkers game, Anais wins at cheating. *This is the twelfth movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: *When Mrs. Brisby gets big, Anais almost loses her crown. *This is the thirteenth movie spoof to continue to celebrate the 65th anniversary of Alice in Wonderland. *Yzma thinks that Anais is too young to be a queen. *When Mrs. Brisby sneezes, Gopher becomes spat out of the cottage, and sent flying through the air, letting out a Goofy Yodel. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1 *This is the fourteenth movie spoof to continue. *During the Casey Jr song, Ed, Eddy, and Chicken mention Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) and Puffa (from TUGS). Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2 *This is the fifteenth movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Jasmilina: *The heroes have to find a way to find Jasmine and Aladdin, so they split up and go different ways. *Stephen gets a thorn stuck on his leg while Tigger has a thorn stuck. *At winter, Andrew gets so cold that he turns into a statue while trying to find his friends. *Anais gets lost and alone in a lonely place as she tries to find her brother and the others. *This is the sixteenth movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): *When Bernard has the ride of his life, he is caught by Timon and Pumbaa. *During the escape from Treasure Planet, some guards fall, with a Goofy Yodel, that can be heard from them. *This is the seventeenth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Eric Duckman, Ajax, Charles, Mambo, Fluffy, and Uranus. *This also contains the audio of the original prologue, which is narrated by Adult Jim Hawkins. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Mouse King: *During the stampede, Anais almost loses her crown. *This is the eighteenth movie spoof to continue. *When the heroes knock Jenner off the edge, a Goofy yodel can be heard from Jenner, who falls. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): *This is the nineteenth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Slappy Squirrel, Stephen's aunt, Maggie Lee, Jack, Mr. Blue Jay, Oinky Doinky, and Ben. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: *When Sullivan loses Baby Nibbles, who goes lose, he tries to go after him, but is unable to get through the storm. *When Jenner captures the heroes, only Anais and Miss Bianca are left to save them. *This is the twentieth movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): *It is winter time and it's the Year without Dawson. *This is the twenty first movie spoof to continue. *When Stephen and his friends fall helplessly, a Goofy Holler and a Goofy yodel can be heard in the fall. *Poor Dawson has a cold and needs to get better. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in How The Genie Stole Christmas: *This is the twenty second movie spoof to continue to celebrate the 50th anniversary of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: *Fievel has a red nose, that glows. *This is the twenty third movie spoof to continue. *During the island trip, Stephen and his friends have no idea that they meet a copy of Pooh and the gang. *This features the debut of Daggett and Norbert. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): *When some of the heroes are afraid too, like Mowgli's afraid of heights, Stephen's afraid of mad scientists, and since Courage's afraid of grizzly bears, Gumball's afraid of things, that might attack him... *When the bear appears, trying to avoid Dr. Facilier and his guards, some of the heroes heroes get separated and lost. *When Stephen and Fievel stand up, they get eaten when a Goofy Holler can be heard from them when they plunge down. *This is the twenty fourth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Buster Moon, Johnny, Rosita, Mike, and Ash. *Andrew smacks Stephen for calling his names, but ends up being choked, then apologizes with Stephen to Anais. *When Pooh asks Anais if he wants the olive, he goes to get it, but knocks it out of Anais's hand, then breaks it apart. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Frog-A-Doodle: *Stephen disguises himself as Marina Beauty to fool people with. While he disguises Bambi as a reindeer. *Max used to be a trouble-maker, but has now decided to join the team, and is now prince of the palace. *This is the twenty fifth movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Prince Max, Robert Cheddarcake, and Johnny Bravo. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Russell and the Giant Peach: *When a storm occurs, Russell loses his parents. *This is the twenty sixth movie spoof to continue. *This also features the debut of Alvin, Ian, Ryan, Tyler, Atomic Betty, Sparky, and X-5. *When our heroes stand up, Andrew sounds like Quasimodo, and tells Medusa and Mim to listen, and says that all their lifes the witches told them that the world was a dark cruel place, and that now the only they see that it is dark and cruel about it is aunts like Mim and Medusa, who treated them unfairly. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: *This is the twenty seventh movie spoof to continue. *When some guards are knocked into the sea, a Goofy Holler can be heard from them in the fall. *When Prince John fails to kill Stephen and his friends, a Goofy Yodel can be heard from the Prince in the fall. *This also features the debut of Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley Walrus, and Crash Bandicoot. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: *When Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel are about to leave, Stephen gives Hello Kitty a crown to wear, so that she can be a Princess. *When Mim tries to crush the heroes, but fails, then falls, a Goofy holler can be heard from her in the fall. *This is the twenty eighth movie spoof to continue to celebrate the 80th anniversary of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *This also features the debut of Griffer Feist. *During the forest scene, Ed mentions Peter Pan, Harold the Helicopter, Jeremy the Jetplane, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Pedro, and Chip the bird from Disney's Peter Pan, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Saludos Amigos, and The Little Engine That Could (1991 film). Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Hedgehog's New Groove: *Lillian and Stephenie don't care about Sonic making Sonictopia, so they and Elliot go into the Jungle. *When Sonic drinks the potion, he accidentally turns into Elliot. *As our heroes plummet down the waterfall, a Goofy Holler can be heard from them. *This is the twenty ninth movie spoof to continue. *This also features the debut of Danny, Einstein, Stanz, Wonder Mouse Girl, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. *During the talk with Zelda, another copy of Double Dee is shown. *During the pinata scene, another copy of Gumball, another copy of Anais, and Darwin are seen. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Forest Book *This is the thirtieth movie spoof to continue to celebrate the 50th anniversary of The Jungle Book. *This also features the debut of Natane Whotter, Gnorm Hill Billies, Kidney Rich, Delbert Vult-R, Peterson Denver Raccoon, Serena Magical, Fanboy, ChumChum, Bradley the Skunk, Darwin Watterson, Anais and Gumball's adopted brother and Gumball's best friend, Kirby, and Aku-Aku on the team, and The Meanie 80's working for Cat R. Waul. *This also features the debut of Stephen's baby carrier bagpack carrying Bradley, since Stephen will be carrying his baby carrier bagpack carrying Bradley, and even Andrew's fake toy cigarette in his mouth, since Andrew will be carrying his fake toy cigarette in his mouth throughout every movie spoof travel. *Robert Cheddarcake will carry his yellow double saber staff throughout every movie spoof travel. *Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler will carry their lightsabers and pistol guns (with Alvin carrying his three black bladed saber and his pistol gun, Ian carrying his orange double bladed saber staff, Ryan carrying his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one dark blue and one dark green), and Tyler carrying his two pistol guns and red lightsaber) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Griffer Feist will be carrying his pistol gun and three purple bladed lightsaber throughout every movie spoof travel. *Danny, Einstein, and Stanz will carry their pistol guns and lightsabers (with Danny carrying his pistol gun and his two lightsabers (one orange and one light blue), Einstein carrying his blue lightsaber and two pistol guns, and Stanz carrying a pistol gun and a blue double saber staff) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Wonder Mouse Girl will carry a pistol gun and two purple lightsabers throughout every movie spoof travel. *Natane Whotter will carry his pistol gun, his blue lightsaber, and his saber staff with two blades (one black and one yellow) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Gnorm Hill Billies will carry his pistol gun and two three blue bladed sabers throughout every movie spoof travel. *Kidney Rich will carry his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one orange lightsaber and one three yellow bladed saber) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Delbert Vult-R will carry his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one red lightsaber and a double bladed saber staff (with one blue blade on one end and one green blade on the other end)) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Natane Whotter will carry his pistol gun, his blue lightsaber, and his saber staff with two blades (one black and one yellow) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Gnorm Hill Billies will carry his pistol gun and two three blue bladed sabers throughout every movie spoof travel. *Kidney Rich will carry his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one orange lightsaber and one three yellow bladed saber) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Delbert Vult-R will carry his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one red lightsaber and a double bladed saber staff (with one blue blade on one end and one green blade on the other end)) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Frankin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper will carry his red lightsaber and his pistol gun throughout every movie spoof travel. *Elmer 'Ryhorn' Sarus will carry his pistol gun and his red double bladed saber staff throughout every movie spoof travel. *Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare will carry his stoogie, two pistol guns, and his red lightsaber and his knife with a blue glowing lightsaber blade throughout every movie spoof travel. *Jos 'Quackerjacker' Parrto will carry his two lightsabers (one blue and one green) and two pistol guns throughout every movie spoof travel. *Ronald 'Feisty Devil' Tazzer will carry his pistol gun and two lightsabers (one two blue lightsaber carrying a blue blade and a purple blade and a three bladed saber carrying two red blades and one green) throughout every movie spoof travel. *Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto will carry his pistol gun and his saber staff (with one blue saber blade and three red blades) throughout every movie spoof travel. *When Stephen tries to pull Tommy to try and get him back to the man village, he falls into the water with a Wilhelm scream. *During the first encounter with Chula, a Goofy holler is heard from Chula in the fall. *While trying to rescue Tommy from the train engines, the heroes fall down a slope, and since another Goofy Holler can be heard from Stephen when he and the others plunge, a Wilhelm scream in heard from them when a boulder hits them. *During the second encounter with Chula, a Goofy holler is heard from Chula in the fall, and when he lands in the ground, Chula lets out of a Wilhelm scream. *When Robert bumps his head on a coconut, he tosses it away and hurts Franklin on the head, only for Elmer, Lloyd, Jos, Ronald, and Zayne to laugh at him. *When Cuddles and Giggles try to grab a prickly pear, they hurt their hands on it, and throw it away, but also hurt Lloyd by hitting him on the nose. *During the intro, Robert and Eddy mention Casey Jr, Thomas the Tank Engine, Little Toot, Sunshine, Ten Cents, Sir Handel, and Tillie, who of which they and the others will meet in this spoof and other spoofs, even George from George of the Jungle, Tarzan from Tarzan, and Tarayzan from Rayman 1. *When Chula gets a knot in his web, Ed, Edd, and Eddy laugh. *When Cooler and his gang crash, Ed, Eddy, Gumball, Anais, Darwin, and The Powerpuff Girls laugh. *When Tommy gets slapped into a wall, Rocky, Ed, Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls, Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse, and Courage laugh. *While Franklin goes in pursuit of Tommy, Johnny Bravo trips him up. *When Elmer charges toward the heroes, who jump, he gets his horn stuck in a tree. *As Griff tosses Jos into the air, Jos spins round in circles. *As Andrew grabs Zayne's tongue, he swings Zayne round and round and sends him sailing through the air. *While Ronald pounces on Andrew, who dodges, he beats up a boulder. *As Lloyd comes at Andrew, Courage bites Lloyd's tail, and lets Ed whack Lloyd on the head with a mallet. *When Cat R. Waul and the Meanies 80's leave, Franklin declares that the heroes have not seen the last of him and his friends, for they will come back with Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, and other villains to join our team in other movie spoofs. *Wonder Mouse Girl mentions that Cat will be stupid enough to come back. *The heroes say that they and the others will hopefully meet Tommy, Tallulah, Theodore, Foduck, Hank, George, and Thomas and his friends in other spoofs. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey: *This is the thirty first movie spoof to continue to celebrate the 50th anniversary of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *This also features the debut of The Fuzzooly Family, Hector Con Carne, Stomach, Boskov, Dr. Ghastly, General Skarr, Hamtaro, his club, and Pikachu, Stephen's Pokemon. *In some scenes, some of the characters mention stuff from Sonic the Hedgehog, Thomas and Friends, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, The Aristocats, Ice Age: The Meltdown, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Looney Tunes. *Lillian and Stephenie disguise themselves as Queen Bee to fool the bees. *In some scenes, as the heroes fall, a Goofy Holler is heard from them during The Honey Attempt, The House Tumbling Over, A Waterfall, and Thomas O'Malley's Bounce. *When Hopparoo falls down during two scenes, a Goofy Yodel is heard from him. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3 *This is the thirty second movie spoof to continue. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5 *This is the thirty third movie spoof to continue. *This features the debut of Doug, Connie, Porkchop, Percy, Patti, Beebe, Skeeter, Chalky, Ned, Al, Moo, and Mr. Dink. *During one of the songs, The Fluffers mention Santa Claus and snow from Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Bambi, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba *This is the thirty fourth movie spoof travel to begin. *This features the debut of Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Andrina Chinchella, her toy cat, Skippy Squirrel, and Red Guy working for Judge Frollo. *When Stephen, Simba, and Andrew get tossed into the air, a Goofy Yodel is heard from them. *When Judge Frollo ends up being swallowed by Fluttershy, a Goofy Holler and a Wilhelm scream are heard from him. *When Simba roars at the men and scares them away, they run off in fright. *As Selena makes a snow storm around Simba, who freezes, Simba says that he's had enough and believes a blizzard in his swamp. *After Razoul's men leave, he follows. *When Discord pulls a switch, a music band stand plays a song, as the heroes have their photo taken. *During the battle, the heroes cut some barrels open to send some drinks flying toward the guards. *During the rescue of a princess, Stephen puts on his Jedi cloak, and when Andrew puts on his Luke Skywalker Bespin costume, Simba puts on his Iron Man costume. *After escaping Fluttershy, Stephenie and Lillian mention The Pound Puppies that they met and believe that Pooh wouldn't even marry Rabbit in The Forest Book, while Simba says that Stephen and the others love going on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's movie spoofs. *At night time, having saved Princess Selena, some of the characters mention stuff from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Disney's Dumbo, and Sonic the Hedgehog. *In the opening scene, the heroes mention The Swamps of Forgetfulness, The Marshes of Awakening, The Bayou, The Bog of Murk, and other levels from Rayman 1, Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, and other games. *While preparing to cross the bridge, Pooh mentions lava from Rayman, Ape Escape, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, Looney Tunes, Croc, and other games. *Sandy never knows that heroes like Selena can do Kung Fu, and when Johnny Bravo mentions karate, sumo wrestling, and Kendo, they pull an arrow out of Simba's butt. *When the heroes see a lioness, Nala reveals herself to be Selena and tells everyone that she transforms during night and day from human to lioness. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective *This is the thirty fifth movie spoof to continue. *This also features the debut of Anderson Joey, Emily Storks, Psy C., Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie, Shet Meerkata, Ren, Stimpy, Buck Tuddrussel, Larry 3000, Otto Osworth, Piggley Winks, Dannan O'Mallard, and Ferny Toro and the debut of Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy joining The Meanies 80's. *When Anderson tries to get the top, he plummets down with a Goofy Holler. *When Manfred tries to activate his parachute, he falls down with a Goofy Holler. *When Franklin, Goofy, Stephen, and Russell plunge down, Stephen tumbles down with a Goofy Holler. *During the final scene, Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles mention that The Meanies 80's, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy will come back with Teresa, Boar Twenty Five, The Rowdy Ruff Boys will be back, and that Pete will likely come back to life, and in which Dylan Brian and Mr. Snorks will even likely come back. *In the end credits, Andrew says that he, Stephen, and the others should go on more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle, Fox Prince, and Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs. Category:Trivias